peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-21 ; Comments * EP]]Peel mentions that Andy Kershaw played Ustad Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan's Jhoole Jhoole Lal track on his show, and thought maybe not to repeat the song on his own programme, but then thought if Nusrat was Phil Collins, it would have been played 3-4 times per hour. *Peel plays a track from the Lazy Cowgirls covering Gogi Grant's The Wayward Wind. *Peel plays a track from the Cookie Crew, which he says mentions his name. *Peel plays a track from The Consort Of Musicke called Of All The Birds I Ever See, which was written by Thomas Ravenscroft, a 16th century musician, who ironically has the same name as JP's son. *Peel mentions the Dim Stars EP features a cover of somebody taking an advantage of Batman's innocence in a rather shocking way. *Peel plays a session track from Moose covering Roxy Music's In Every Dream Home A Heartache. *Peel plays a couple tracks from the latest LP from Thinking Fellers Union Local 282. Sessions *Moose #1 recorded 16th April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 09 June 1991. Je Reve and Do You Remember available on Various Artists: ''Hut Recordings: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Strange Fruit, SFMCD214) *Bleach #2, recorded 4th June 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Sea Urchins: Please Don't Cry (12") Cheree *Ustad Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: Jhoole Jhoole Lal (Radio Mix) (12" - Jewel) Star @''' *Moose: Je Rêve (session) '''£ *Frankie Paul: I Remember (7") Jammy's *Gibson Bros: Old Devil (7" - My Huckleberry Friend) Giant Claw @''' *Gabriel Omolo & His Apollo Komesha: Keep Change No. 3 ''(Kenyan record Peel bought in the country during the 70's)'' %''' *Telescopes: High On Fire (12" - Flying) Creation *Seven Teens: Bug Out (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy @''' :(news) *Lazy Cowgirls: The Wayward Wind (2x7 inch-There's A New Girl In Town) Sympathy For The Record Industry '''& *Farm: Mind (Midnight Sun Mix) (12") Produce @ % :(JP: 'This week's Kat's Karavan tip for the top, that's The Farm') '@' *LFO: Tan Ta Ra (album - Frequencies) Warp @''' * Cindytalk: In Sunshine (shared 7" with Splintered - Grim Humour Presents......) Fourth Dimension '''@ * Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Four O'Clocker 2 (album - Lovelyville) Matador #''' * Cookie Crew: Secrets (Of Success) (12") FFRR '''@ * Consort Of Musicke: Of All The Birds That Ever I See (album - There Were Three Ravens - Songs, Rounds And Catches By Thomas Ravenscroft) Virgin Classics @''' :''(JP: 'Cover version by Mudhoney on the new LP I understand') ''@''' *Moose: Do You Remember (session) £''' :(update news on the Newton train crash) *Supercat / Heavy D. / Frankie Paul: Big And Broad (7") Wild Apache *Dori Peyton: Ringo Boy (v/a album - Girls In The Garage Volume 6) Romulan '''@ *Bleach: Decadence (session) £''' *Bleach: Friends (session) '''£ *Bleach: Surround (session) £''' *Bleach: Headless (session) '''£ *Zaiko Langa Langa: Déception B (album - "Ici Ca Va ...Fungola Motema") Zaiko Langa Langa *Smashing Pumpkins: I Am One (album - Gish) Caroline *Kicksquad: What You Searching For (12") Kickin @''' *Dim Stars: Christian Rat Attack (3x7" - Dim Stars E.P.) Ecstatic Peace! '''# *Moose: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (session) £''' :(JP: 'Should have played you the original as well I suppose') :(news) *Infinity Project: Keep It Clean (12" - Untitled) Fabulous Music UK '''@ *Blab Happy: Never No More (12" - Mad Surge E.P.) F-Beat *Snapper: Telepod Fly (album - Shotgun Blossom) Avalanche +''' *Rum & Black: Tablet Man (12" - This Is The Way / Tablet Man) Shut Up And Dance *Mudhoney: Something So Clear (album - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop '''+ (Peel mistakenly calls the track Everything So Clear before the song was played) * Les Bantous: Lokoso Jeannot (album - Monument) Éditions Tam Tam Bantous * Angels Of Epistemology: Vile And Disgusting / William Campbell (7" - Response) Merge # + *Moose: Suzanne (session)'' ''$ £ = :(JP: 'And that's the last one tonight from Moose in session, Suzanne, hey you want Suzanne's, we got them') *Leonard Cohen: Suzanne (album - Songs Of Leonard Cohen) Columbia *Blapps Posse: Don't Hold Back (12") Tribal Bass *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Nail In The Head (album - Lovelyville) Matador &''' *unknown snippet of a piano jazz track with dialogue about haircuts which Peel does not mention :(Peel's children: 'Hey turnip, play some reggae') *Pinchers: Enemies (7") Digital-B Tracks marked '''£ on File 1 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked +''' on '''File 5 Tracks marked =''' on '''File 6 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 7 Tracks marked %''' on '''File 8 File ;Name *1) RF Sessions 14.mp3 *2) 020A-B8476XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 33 (with introductions) parts 1 *4) best of peel vol 33 (with introductions) parts 2 *5) john-peel-34a-1991 *6) john-peel-34b-1991 *7) 1991-07-xx Peel Show LE110 *8) BestOf1991_03a ;Length *1) 1:23:32 (35:03-44:40, 58:13 on) (main) *2) 2:59:52 *3) 0:46:44 (until 0:14:43) (main or unique) *4) 0:47:15 (0:03:38 - 0:13:05) (unique) *5) 0:46:10 (from 0:38:15) (Snapper track unique) *6) 0:46:39 (until 0:03:18) (dup) *7) 1:33:42 (0:39:34 - 1:17:47) (main/unique) *8) 46:34 (to) (Gabriel track unique) ;Other *1) From RF Sessions 14. Tracks grouped by session, not track order *2) Recordings at the British Library *3-4) Many thanks to Mike. *5-6) Many thanks to Happy Otter *7) Created from LE110 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *8) ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8476/1) *3-4) Mediafire *5-6) Mixcloud *7) Mooo *8) IAP's Tapes Category:1991 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes